bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarix
Tarix was a Glatorian and is currently allied with the Water Tribe. History Early History Like all other Glatorian, Tarix came into being on Spherus Magna, where he spent his early life in the army of the Element Lord of Water. Tarix later participated in the Core War following the discovery of Energized Protodermis in the Planet's Core. However, the substance was highly unstable and led to The Shattering occurring as a result. Berix took shelter during this Cataclysm and ended up being kept on Bara Magna; unlike a number of unfortunate other warriors who were trapped on Bota Magna. Post Shattering Following the Shattering, Tarix returned to Tajun to find it in turmoil. The Glatorian did what he could to help his village to rebuild itself. However, it soon became apparent; to both the Agori and Glatorian, that the War was over. Seeing no reason to remain opposing each other, Glatorian Certavus organized the Glatorian-Agori Social System. This meant that the four remaining armies would form separate Tribes and form alliances in order to survive the dangers of the Desert. It also meant that they would settle Colonial and Resource Disputes through Arena Matches. Following the Social System being put in place, Tarix built up a reputation as the Water Tribe's Prime Glatorian. Berix Tarix's first story-line appearance was on his way to Vulcanus with Gresh and Strakk to fight an arena match against a Skrall for a water source. On their way the group ran into an Agori named Berix who was being attacked by Fero. The group had a breif battle with the Bone Hunter which resulted in him fleeing and making his Rock Steed trample over Strakk. The group was later ambushed by a pack of Vorox lead by a former Glatorian named Malum. The group battled this pack until a group of Skrall came along and finished the battle. In Vulcanus, Tarix saved Gresh's life when a Skrall was about to kill him in an arena match. Atero He was training with Strakk for the great Glatorian Tournament. Then the time came to fight in the Glatorian Tournament. Before he could finish the arena match, Raanu spotted an army of Skrall, so they cancelled the arena match and began to protect Atero. There were too many of them so that ran out of Atero and hid in a cave to discuss how to get help. Raid During the grand tournament the Skrall had prepared a surprise attack. During the first round the Skrall invaded. Tarix went and helped the Glatorian fight off the Skrall. The Glatorian were overwhelmed and had to leave. They later regrouped. Trainees When Tarix and Kiina were searching for heard of wild Rock Steeds they found the bodies of two Fire Tribe Glatorian Trainees. Kiina offered to go to Vulcanus and tell Raanu of the grave news. Trivia *Tarix helped make the Bara Magna social system. *The set Tarix has 57 Peices. *Tarix won the previous Glatorian Championship Category:Glatorian Category:2009 Category:Water Tribe Category:BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn Category:2010 Category:Water Category:2009 Sets